


I'll always love you.

by Lintu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Human AU, Humanformers, Other, Tags will be updated as new chapters arise, meeting your SO's parents for the first time, mentions of vomiting at the end of first chapter, terrible family dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Ambulon is nervous to meet First Aid's parents over thanksgiving dinner.Collection of stories from my Human Au. Chapters will state if content is mature. Tags will update as the story goes.This is the SAME au where Ambulon swallows his engagement ring btw.





	I'll always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hello. I feel like this fic finally gives away who I am on other websites which has me apprehensive but! I love my human au and instead of just sharing it with the like 3-4 friends that know about it, I wanted to type up chapters to post here about different things discussed within the world we had all built. It won't always be just First Aid and Ambulon, so I'll tag those chapters as well in case you are only here for them instead.
> 
> There are some pronoun changes in fic so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone.

They'd been dating for three months now, something Ambulon took great satisfaction in knowing. Ambulon had recently transferred to this new hospital, where he'd of course come to meet First Aid to begin with, and sometimes he would often find himself thinking about how if he'd never been promoted he'd never been relocated. It all seemed like fate, something that Ambulon absolutely did not believe in, but if he DID believe in fate it would explain why he was now digging through the laundry basket in his barren apartment trying to find its match.

It was roughly three months, not that Ambulon was counting or anything, when First Aid had asked him to come meet their parents for holiday dinner. Aid would often vaguely talk about their parents, mostly in complaints. As a foster kid himself it often led him to wondering where his parents were out there in the cosmic scheme of things. Unfortunately with every second spent disassociating and searching for his matching sock, it left Ambulon little time to mentally go over how he'd wanted to greet Aid's parents. 

First Aid hadn't given Ambulon much preparation. Ambulon knew Aid came from a family of doctors, or maybe it was surgeons? Either way Aid had a family history of money with parents that chose to keep their wealth to themselves rather than shared with their child. Most of the time that Aid would complain about their parents would be during their 1-on-1 study sessions for the next morning's rounds. Not much typically sank in, be it First Aid's family tree or any of the definitions he'd tried to remember.

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of his cellphone chiming, Ambulon was forced to give up on his sock quest and was forced to grab the nearest mismatched pair before pulling a sweater over his buttoned down shirt. Pharma would kill him during rounds tomorrow for not having everything discussed earlier that day memorized, but some things were more important than rounds. Like Aid. And Thanksgiving turkey.

Yeah. One day of rest wouldn't end his career.

\---

"You can go sit on the couch while I go help with the food," Aid suggested, starting to roll up their sleeves. "I'm sure Ma could use an extra set of hands, even if it's to collect all dad's discarded whiskey cups from the table."

"Actually, Aid, where can I find the bathroom?"

Feeling rather nervous having been let into a total strangers home without seeing the home owner's was doing a number on Ambulon's guts. A few moments in private with a little water splashed on his face should be near enough to settle his nerves even slightly. With a bounce in their step, Aid showed Ambulon down the hall and indicated the door, reminding him again to make himself at home.

Easier said than done, but at least Aid was trying.

Running the tap to let the water cool a little before splashing his face, Ambulon took a glance around the average looking bathroom. Getting a little curious, Ambulon peaked under the sink and spotted a scale. A little more investigating showed that beneath the sink held typical things such as lotions and extra rolls of toilet paper. It wasn't until he'd given a little peak to the medicine cabinet that he'd found some unlabeled pill bottles, full of ambien, among other small things like Benadryl. 

Nothing exciting, or scary, like he'd had anticipated Aid's rich parents to have. Not that he really knew what he was looking for either. Shaking his hands off of excess moisture, Ambulon turned the sink off and opened the door, ready to join Aid at the table, only to nearly walk into whoever has been waiting outside the door. Ambulon's immediate apology was cut off by a rude dismissive wave.

"Oh, cut it out, are you always like this?"

Wait a second he knew that voice. Blinking dumbly, Ambulon allowed himself to be pushed aside by Ratchet, one of his bosses and the co-owner of the hospital. Continuing to stare mouth agape, Ratchet sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration before slamming the door right in Ambulon's face.

Chewing on his thumb, Ambulon wandered slowly back to the dining room. He'd allowed Aid to navigate him to his seat, moving on autopilot while his brain was working fast to add stuff up.

Ratchet was wealthy, he co-owned the hospital. Not to mention he was very knowledgeable and Ratchet had the same red hair Aid did. While it was uncomfortable to see his boss in such a personal setting, Ambulon was now curious as to what kind of person Ratchet had married. Someone sweet with a sunny disposition, since First Aid was always so nice and caring while Ratchet was rough around the edges. 

Scooting their seat to sit closer to Ambulon, First Aid latched onto his arm, resting their head to his shoulder but at such an angle that they could continue to grin up at him. It helped ease Ambulon's ever growing anxiety about the state of his job now in the hands of a Thanksgiving dinner, so much so that Ambulon forgot where he was momentarily and smiled back down at Aid, playfully snapping one of their bra straps to get a reaction.

Oh, he got a reaction all right. Only it wasn't First Aid who had angrily lowered a turkey onto the table, a turkey with the largest carving knife Ambulon had ever seen stabbed into the top.

"Do you do this to all the nurses?"

Ice ran through Ambulon's veins, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Looking up in fear, Ambulon fell into Pharma's predatory glare as she continued to blindly (and firmly) place down all the prepared dishes without breaking eye contact. 

"Well? Ambulon I'm waiting."

" No, no ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am." 

"Mom! Be nice to him! You promised that as soon as we all left the hospital you'd be nice!"

Rolling her eyes, Pharma began to set up drinks at the table. Scotch for Ratchet, Rosé for herself. That was all, Aid and Ambulon had two hands each as far as she was concerned.

"Once Ratchet shows up we can begin eating," Pharma took a sip of their drink, already looking very short of patience. "Unless he's died in there, if only we were so fortunate."

"Mom!!" 

Ambulon had a lot to digest, emotionally and physically. Somehow he'd never noticed that both of his bosses were married. Let alone married and the parent to his new-ish partner, not that Aid had ever specifically mentioned it either? He supposed it explained a lot of First Ald's complaints about them both now that Ambulon could see that Aid was just an apple that had rolled a little too far from the tree for Pharma's liking.

Finally Ratchet had returned, taking his seat a little too hard and wincing. Pharma looked down right gleeful even for just a moment, petty satisfaction that their age wasn't holding her back as it had been doing so for Ratchet recently.

"Where is everyone else?" Ratchet asked, noticing only the 3 plates besides his own set up on the table.

"Disappointed none of your bastard spawn showed up?"

"Mom," Aid said firmly, waving a spoon full of carrots as if they were pointing their finger. "First off, don't be mean to my brothers. Second, Hot Spot and the others decided to spend dinner with their families. You know, after last year's incident. Still, they'll be back here for Christmas."

"Oh goody."

Ambulon slowly filled his plate with all sorts of food, even if it did make him nervous to let Pharma cut his turkey for him.

"Ambulon can cut his own turkey slices, he's a surgeon too you know."

"He's more than welcome to cut his own turkey as soon as he becomes an actual surgeon," Pharma snorted, giving him Ambulon another thick slice. "Besides, he could use a little meat on his bones."

Dinner had gone better once everyone had their food before them, idly chatting in between bites. Ambulon mostly listened, never having seen Ratchet and Pharma co-exist in the same room before. It was interesting to say the least, until Pharma zeroed back in on Ambulon of course.

"Oh, Aid, guess what." Pharma started, pouring what was their second drink.

"What?" Aid asked muffled, using one hand to cover their mouth as they swallowed down too much in one go.

"Tara posted pictures from their family dinner and guess who's home for the holiday."

"M-mom! Not now!"

Ambulon gave Aid a quizzical look, taking note of the defensive body posture.

"Oh hush, look, look at Springer." Pharma practically shoved their cellphone into Aid's face, the only saving grace being Aid's glasses. "Tara says he's relocated and working in the area! You should go say hi, I know you used to have a crush on him."

"Ambulon is RIGHT HERE, mom, please!"

Completely defensive, and red faced, First Aid began to argue with Pharma over how appropriate it was for Pharma to suggest First Aid cheat on their boyfriend, infront of him no less. After peaking over to check his competition, Ambulon pales after seeing the absolutely radiant smile of Springer in what was clearly a candid photo.

"Dad! Say something!"

All eyes were now fixed on Ratchet, Pharma over satisfied and cutting into their dinner. 

"Look, Aid, Ambulon isn't among the top 10 surgeons at our hospital, I don't know what you expect me to say in his defense."

Deflating emotionally, Ambulon ate another piece of turkey, letting the others continue to argue over his net worth as a future son-in-law. It was discouraging to know just how disapproving they were before dinner even ended.

"Shouldn't my happiness be enough?"

"You can't pay off your student loans with happiness, Aid" 

"Not everything is about money, mom!"

"Oh, Ambulon," Pharma turned to face him, dragging him by the ankles back into their topic of discussion. "Ambulon do you have your loans paid off?

"No, I make regular payments, but being a foster care child meant I've been on my own for quite a time and I have other necessities to juggle too."

"See mom? He's responsible and paying off all his debts before interest kicks in. "

"All I hear is that Ambulon is planning on sharing his debt with you and has little education."

While the two bickered back and forth, Ratchet had gotten up, depositing a second next drink in front of Ambulon. Quickly noticing it's whiskey, Ambulon at knocked it back without a second thought. Ratchet at least seemed to pity him for the abuse Pharma was dealing.

Soon enough, Ratchet became the targets of Pharma and Aid argument. Ambulon was able to tread carefully up to this point with discussions about work, being mindful to his choice of words. It was already bad enough Pharma was trying to convince Aid to leave him for Springer of all people, there was no way he could ever compare to that. 

Managing to ignore the few racist comments Ratchet had thrown at him as if he hadn't realized that what he was saying was inappropriate, Ambulon thankfully finished his plate, able to avoid insulting Pharma further. 

Aid got up to go fetch the dessert from the kitchen, giving Pharma an opening to invade Ambulon's personal space.

"You listen here and you listen good," the fork jabbed at his chest really enforced just how intensely Ambulon caught Pharma's gaze. "You ever make my baby cry, you hurt one hair on their little head, and I promise you that Prowl will never so much as find a finger when I'm finished with you. Are we clear?"

Looking to Ratchet for help, he caught glimpse of the other using a table knife to pick dirt out from his fingernails, having tuned out of Pharma's threatening g display. Ambulon figured that this was probably average for how they interacted with one another, if all their bickering during dinner wasn't indication enough. Swallowing hard, Ambulon gave a weak nod. 

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good." Sitting back into her own seat, Pharma smiled up at Aid as they returned with a tray of treats, Aid already having claimed a carrot cake cupcake for themselves before even sitting back down.

"Ambulon, Aid told me that you liked red velvet so I made sure to make you one. Wouldn't want you to think I'm mean or anything."

Reaching for the single red cupcake on the tray, Ambulon brought it to sit on his plate while choosing some other desserts as well. Oh no. Ambulon didn't think Pharma was mean. No Ambulon thought Pharma was down right sadistic. 

Thankfully dessert brought upon a different type of conversation, pharma and Ratchet discussing work while Aid and Ambulon quietly chatted among themselves. Still didn't stop Ambulon from single handedly eating half the cupcakes out of anxiety, saving the red velvet one for last.

Soon enough it was time to say goodbye. They almost looked like a real family, Pharma giving Aid a tight hug before Ratchet affectionately kissed their cheek and patted their shoulder. Despite their display of hostility towards Ambulon being their child's new squeeze, he was positive he could win them over in time. 

Taking Aid by the hand, both collected a heavy bag of leftovers before exiting the house to make their way back home.

\----

He was going to die. Sweating coldly, Ambulon stretched out over Aid's couch, long legs dangling off the side. Groaning, Aid cane to his side with a recently emptied trash can, just to be safe. Plopping it on the floor by Ambulon's head, Aid sat besides it on the floor, reaching up to rub Ambulon's tender stomach. 

"I'm telling you, you just ate too much." Aid sighed, feeling bad at how uncomfortable Ambulon must have been feeling.

"And I'm telling you that your mom poisoned me."

"We all ate the same food, if there was poison I'd be sick too!"

Well, Aid made a good point. Grumpily admitting that Aid was right, Ambulon's eyes widened as a new pain cut through his insides. Pushing Aid's hand off his stomach, he slowly drew his legs up and stood wobbly. Aid tried not to laugh at how he looked similar to a baby deer, it woulda been hilarious had he not been in pain.

Making his way to the apartment's small bathroom, Ambulon leaned heavily over the sink, convinced this was how he was going to die. Preparing himself for a nasty night of vomiting, he quickly closed and locked the door before Aid could come barging in. 

Having moved up onto the couch in Ambulon's absence, First Aid sent a quick text to their mom to ask if she or Ratchet had gotten sick. Instead of receiving a text back from then, Aid noticed some activity with the group chat they shared with some of the other attendants of the apartment.

[Red Alert: Hey Aid, is everything okay?]  
[Red Alert: We can hear you throwing up from down here.]  
[Rewind: If Aid's throwing up they aren't going to be able to look at their phone, Red]  
[First Aid: guys, I'm fine. It's just Ambulon]  
[Rewind: oooooh date night with your man went downhill?]  
[Red Alert: First Aid, I know you didn't cook because they fire alarm hadn't gone off.]  
[First Aid: Hey! That's lies and slander! I don't always set off the fire alarm!]  
[First Aid: anyways...]  
[First Aid: No we ate at my parents and now he's sick. It sucks. I don't really know how to help, mostly because he's locked me out.]  
[Rewind: I bet your mom poisoned him.]  
[Red Alert: definitely.]  
[First Aid: My mom is mean but she wouldn't do that again!]  
[Rewind: Again !?]

Choosing to leave the two in suspense, Aid muted their chat before going to the door and knocking softly so not to scare Ambulon. Aid could hear him panting from behind the door, probably gripping the counter in discomfort.

"Ambulon? Can you let me in?"

Reaching over and unlocking the door, First Ald peaked their head in and saw how sick Ambulon looked. Frowning, Aid took a wash cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"You feeling okay enough to lie down on the couch while I go down the corner and grab you some gingerale?

"That would be nice, though I think I'm going to stay here. Maybe shower, if you're alright with that."

"Yeah, of course." First Aid gave another wipe across the rest of Ambulon's face, frowning back at him. "I'll be quick, I'll try to grab anything I see that might help you manage through the night, okay?"

Giving a nod, unsure if he could trust himself not to belch sourly if he opened his mouth, Aid soon went back out giving Ambulon some privacy. 

Lowering himself to sit fully clothed in the bath tub. Ambulon curled up before reaching the top spigot to spray him with cold water. Mentally he tried to think what could be the cause of this.

Sure. He had that scotch Ratchet had given him, but he wasn't even tipsy let alone drunk enough to be vomiting like crazy. And Aid was correct, they'd all eaten the same dinner so it couldn't have been that either. Maybe it was nerves. The anxiety he put on his body, like a placebo effect, making him believe he was poisoned. Closing his eyes to try and will away the discomfort in his guts, Ambulon had what could only be described as an epiphany.

It was that red velvet cupcake Pharma had made just for him. Sure. He didn't have any solid proof that Pharma had done anything, but it was the only thing he'd eaten that the others hadn't. Pharma could have easily mixed ipecac syrup into the batter. Groaning, Ambulon flopped to lean half out of the tub, trying to avoid hitting his face directly with the spray rather to let the pressure of the water soothe his upset stomach.

Soon enough Aid had returned, two shopping bags in hand. His savior.

"Ambi, I got you a few things to help settle your stomach." Aid called out from the kitchen, having heard the shower going. "I didn't know what flavor yogurt you liked, so I just grabbed a few different cups. So I won't be offended if you don't like the flavors."

Stepping closer to the bathroom, Aid realized the door was still open, Ambulon lying fully clothed in the bottom of the tub while he groaned under the spray. Aid quickly shut it off, helping Ambulon to his feet despite the puddle that soon formed from his dripping clothes.

"You're an absolute mess, you know this?" 

"I feel like an absolute mess, that's for sure."

"Just get undressed, I have some clothes you can change into."

Obeying orders, Ambulon slowly began to remove his layers. Struggling with the buttons on his shirt when Aid came back with a pair of scrub bottoms and one of his hoodies, Aid was quick to set them down and begin to help Ambulon undress.

"I'll make sure to dry you off nice and good before tucking you back in," Aid was mostly talking to themselves out loud, knowing Ambulon was a little out of it. "I got you some bananas and yogurt, I have bread and rice already if you want toast or something a little more filling. Though I'm sure you're gonna want to sleep first."

One by one each wet layer was dropped to the floor, leaving Ambulon bare and exposed. Taking one of their fluffier towels, Aid made quick work of drying Ambulon off before redressing him, almost as if he were a patient at work. Thankfully the worst seemed to be over, just a lingering sense of nausea hazing over Ambulon now at this point.

"I have some Zolfran if you're up to swallowing some pills? Might help, but I won't push."

Nodding weakly as Aid escorted him back to the couch, Ambulon watched as they rushed around the apartment, collecting all the things they needed to make Ambulon comfortable. Pillows from their bed, a comforter from the clean laundry pile, a glass of gingerale and another of water, some yogurt with bananas sliced into it, not to mention the promised medication. It took multiple trips to get everything, each time Aid leaving yet another kiss to his forehead stating that 'love is the best medicine' before fetching something else.

If Pharma had planned to kill Ambulon's relationship with First Aid, it gave him petty satisfaction knowing that this only brought them closer. How pissed Pharma would be to see their precious child dotting over him of all people, spoon feeding him bits of yogurt and holding his glass while he drank. 

Pharma could try, but Ambulon wasn't going down that easy.


End file.
